Saint Valentin
by ClementineLullaby
Summary: Une Saint-Valentin pas ordinaire pour Luke et Lorelai! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà une petite fiction sur le couple Luke/Lorelai à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Je l'ai écrite pour un concours sur un forum GG._

_Rien ne m'appartient! Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages!_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter! Merci!_

* * *

_**Saint-Valentin  
**_

14 février. 8h du matin. Café de Luke.

Quelques clients prennent leur petit-déjeuner au Café, Luke est passablement énervé.

**Kirk:**_ « Et si on faisait la réception de notre mariage ici? »_

**Lulu:**_ « Oh oui, c'est une formidable idée! »_

**Luke:**_ « N'y pensez même pas!! »  
_

Soudain Lorelai entre dans le café.

**Lorelai:**_ « Bonjour tout le monde! »_

**Kirk, Lulu:**_ « Salut Lorelai! »  
_

Elle s'approche du comptoir, prend place sur un tabouret.

**Lorelai:**_ « Salut Luke, tu me sers un café s'il-te-plaît et un gâteau aux pommes aussi. »  
_

Luke la sert mais ne se détent pas. Il renverse même un pot de café.

**Lorelai:**_ « Tu vas bien Luke? »_

**Luke:** _« Oui, oui... pas de problème »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Tu es sûr? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal... »_

**Luke:** _« C'est bon, je t'ai dit. Je sens juste que la journée va être longue. »_

**Lorelai:** _« Euh...ok... »  
_

Lorelai sent qu'il y a un problème mais est un peu refroidie par l'attitude de Luke. Elle boit son café en silence.

**Luke:** _« Ecoute Lorelai... Je suis désolé. C'est juste que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux? »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Tu sais que tu n'es pas très observateur Luke, ça fait 10 minutes que je suis dans ton café et tu ne le remarque que maintenant. »_

**Luke:** _« Et maintenant je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu rater ça?!! »_

**Lorelai:**_ « C'est Lulu qui a voulu rafraîchir ma coupe, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait un stage de coiffure le mois dernier. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lui dire non. Et maintenant je me trouve avec une frange trop courte et des mèches blondes. »_

**Luke:**_ « C'est... euh... différent... »_

**Lorelai:** _« Une énorme erreur, oui, je sais! »  
_

Lulu et Kirk s'approche du couple.

**Lulu:**_ « Lorelai, tu es magnifique! »_

**Kirk:**_ « Oui, tu as raison ma Lulu, tu as vraiment fait du super travail avec ses cheveux! »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Mais tuez moi! »_

**Luke:** _« Lulu, tu as vraiment fait un stage de coiffure? »_

**Lulu:**_ « Oui! Enfin... euh... C'était un stage pour le toilettage canin... mais bon au final c'est un peu pareil. »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Oh mon dieu!!!!! »_

**Kirk:**_ « Lorelai, tu as eu raison de faire confiance à Lulu, c'est très réussi je trouve. J'ai toujours trouvé que tes cheveux manquaient de personnalité. »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Luke, retiens moi! Je vais les étrangler! »_

**Lulu:**_ « Ah non tu ne peux pas faire ça aujourd'hui Lorelai, c'est la Saint-Valentin! Je veux profiter au maximum de ma soirée avec Kiki... »_

**Luke:** _« Kiki?? »_

**Kirk:**_ « Ne me regarde pas comme ça Luke, ce n'est pas de moi qu'elle parle! »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Mais qui est-ce alors, ce Kiki? »_

**Lulu:**_ « Mon canard vibrant! »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Tu veux passer la soirée de la Saint-Valentin avec un « canard » plutôt qu'avec ton fiancé? »_

**Lulu:** _« Je passerai la soirée avec Kirk mais cette nuit est entre Kiki et moi! »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Et toi, Kirk, ça ne te pose pas de problème? »_

**Kirk:**_ « Ah non, pas du tout! C'est moi qui lui est offert Kiki! »_

**Luke:** _« Bon, c'est fini! Il y a des gens qui essayent de déjeuner ici! Kirk, Lulu DEHORS! »_

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne possède toujours rien! Je m'amuse, c'est tout!_

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert en bas! Merci  
_

* * *

14 février. 12h. Café de Luke.

Le café est plein. Luke court dans tous les sens pour servir les nombreux clients. Un brouhaha assourdissant règne dans la salle.

**Luke:** _« Mais c'est pas vrai!! Vous pouvez faire encore plus de bruit!! Non mais c'est pas possible!! »  
_

Luke s'énerve de plus en plus, il renverse des assiettes et expulse plusieurs malheureux clients. Les clients sont choqués. Personne ne comprend l'humeur exécrable de Luke aujourd'hui. Lorelai entre dans le café au téléphone.

**Lorelai:** _« Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire venir un __crocodile__ à l'Auberge pour le mariage... Oui, Sookie cuisinera des __oursins__ pour la réception... La décoration? Des __plumes__ blanches et roses, du tulle et des bougies... comme prévu... Oui vous savez, ce n'est pas le premier mariage que nous organisons à l'Auberge... Oui tout sera prêt et parfait... Perfection est mon deuxième prénom!... Oui... Non!... Non plus... Oui......... »  
_

Luke aperçoit Lorelai et il lui montre la pancarte avec le téléphone barré pour lui rappeler que les portables sont interdits dans son café. Lorelai l'ignore et prend place sur un tabouret. Luke s'énerve et lui arrache son portable des mains, il jette le téléphone dans un mug plein de café. Tout le monde s'arrête brusquement de parler. Un silence pesant règne désormais dans la pièce.

**Lorelai:** _« Luke... mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend??... »_

**Luke:** _« Tu sais très bien que les portables sont interdits ici, Lorelai! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Luke! »_

**Luke:**_ « Bon, j'ai du travail! Tu veux commander quelque chose ou non?! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Je... euh... »_

**Luke:** _« Ecoute Lorelai, je n'ai pas toute la journée. »_

**Lorelai:** _« Luke! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »_

**Luke:**_ « Mais rien, bon sang! Tu commandes quelque chose ou tu t'en vas! »_

**Miss Patty:** _« Mais voyons Luke, ça ne va pas? Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles comme ça à Lorelai? »_

**Luke:** _« Oh vous, ce n'est pas le moment! »_

**Miss Patty:**_ « Luke! »_

**Luke:**_ « Quoi?! C'est encore mon café ici, non? Vous n'êtes pas contente, vous voyez la porte la-bas? Et bien vous la prenez et vous allez manger chez vous!! »_

**Miss Patty:**_ « Comment oses-tu? »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Luke... »  
_

Lorelai se lève et sort du café, les larmes aux yeux. Miss Patty est toujours figée, trop choquée par ce qui vient de se passer. Luke, lui, renverse une autre assiette et Kirk est aspergé de frites et de ketchup. Il engueule Kirk et Lulu pour ce désastre.

Pendant ce temps dehors, Lorelai s'assoit sur un banc au kiosque. Elle essaie de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se met à parler toute seule.

**Lorelai:** _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? Je ne sais pas. J'en ai aucune idée. A croire que c'est lui qui a des nausées matinales et des hormones qui le pertubent... __mais c'est moi qui suis enceinte__... Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant... »  
_

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voici la fin de cette fiction spéciale Saint-Valentin..._

_Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'intrigue!_

_Lisez et commentez! Merci!  
_

* * *

14 février. 19h. Café de Luke.

Luke fait les cents pas au milieu de ses clients. Il est habillé très chic en costume. Kirk et Lulu sont installés à une table avec des bougies et des fleurs dessus. Miss Patty et Babette dégustent un plat de pâtes un peu plus loin. Tout le monde semble apprécier sa soirée de la Saint-Valentin.

**Luke:** _« Mais où est-elle? Je lui avais dit 18h30 au Café! »  
_

Il continue de tourner en rond. Il semble très nerveux.

**Luke:** _« En plus, elle ne répond pas au téléphone. »_

**Miss Patty:**_ « Je te rappelle que tu as balancé son portable dans une tasse de café tout à l'heure... »_

**Luke:**_ « ... Je... Euh... »_

**Miss Patty:**_ « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Luke? Tu as l'air horriblement tendu aujourd'hui! Et tu as été affreux avec Lorelai plus tôt... »_

**Luke:** _« Je... Oui... euh... »  
_

Lorelai arrive enfin. Elle entre dans le café. Elle est habillée tout simplement en jean et tee-shirt avec un bonnet pour cacher ses cheveux.

**Luke:** _« Ah Lorelai! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Notre réservation est dans 15 minutes à peine. Allons-y! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Euh... Luke, attends. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller au restaurant ce soir. Je suis juste venu te dire qu'il fallait tout annulé. Je suis un peu fatiguée. »_

**Luke:** _« Lorelai...Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai idiot. Viens avec moi au restaurant pour me faire pardonner. »_

**Lorelai:** _« Non... désolée Luke mais je ne me sens pas vraiment bien ce soir. On remettra ça à un autre jour. »_

**Luke:** _« Lorelai... Je... »  
_

Rory entre à son tour dans le Café. Elle est étonnée de voir sa mère et Luke.

**Rory:** _« Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais pas aller au restaurant avec Luke? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Euh... Je me sens un peu fatiguée alors j'ai préféré annuler. »_

**Rory:** _« Fatiguée? Tu as été voir un médecin, Maman? Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Non. Ça va Rory. Ne t'inquiète pas! »_

**Luke:** _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Rien. Je vais rentrer à la maison. »_

**Luke:** _« Lorelai, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Pourquoi Rory s'affole quand tu lui dis que tu es fatiguée? »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Ce n'est vraiment rien. Je vais bien. Et notre chère Rory a toujours eu une tendance à l'exagération... »_

**Rory:** _« Maman... »  
_

Babette se lève et s'approche de la conversation.

**Babette:**_ « Lorelai, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air un peu pâle en effet? C'est peut-être la grippe? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Non, ce n'est pas la grippe. Je vais bien. »_

**Luke:** _« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette Lorelai. Viens t'asseoir un moment. Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Un café? Un thé? Une soupe? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Non, c'est bon. Je vais rentrer. »_

**Rory:** _« Maman! Luke a raison, repose toi 5 minutes. »_

**Babette:** _« Ils ont raison Lorelai, assis-toi un moment. »  
_

Lorelai n'a plus vraiment le choix, elle va donc s'asseoir. Rory s'installe à côté d'elle. Babette retourne auprès de Miss Patty. Le café est très calme. Tout le monde guette les prochaines actions de Luke et Lorelai.

**Luke:** _« Tiens un café. Tu veux autre chose? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Ça va merci. »_

**Luke:** _« Lorelai, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour aujourd'hui... Je voulais juste te préparer une soirée de rêve pour la Saint-Valentin mais j'ai tout gâché... »_

**Lorelai:** _« Ah bon? Et qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu pour ce soir? »_

**Luke:** _« J'avais réservé au ''Brighties'' parce que je sais que tu adores leur aubergines farcies et leur flan à la noix de coco... Ensuite j'avais prévu qu'on fasse le tour de la ville en calèche sous la neige, j'ai même loué les services de Kirk pour diriger la calèche... Et ensuite on aurait regardé ton film préféré et j'avais prévu une tonne de sucreries... »  
_

Lorelai éclate en sanglots.

**Luke:** _« Lorelai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne pleure pas! On est pas obligé de faire tout ça. C'est toi qui décide. »_

**Lorelai:** _« Non c'est pas ça... C'est juste que ça avait l'air vraiment parfait comme soirée... »_

**Luke:** _« Oui mais malheureusement je suis un idiot et j'ai tout gâché! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Non... Merci Luke! »_

**Luke:** _« Pourquoi? Je passe une semaine sur ce projet, je fais tourner tout le monde en bourrique, j'ai cassé plus de vaisselle aujourd'hui qu'en 10 ans de service et tu finis en larmes! »  
_

Lorelai se met à rire.

**Lorelai:** _« Sans oublier l'agression sauvage de mon téléphone. »  
_

Tout le monde dans le Café se détent et se met à rire aussi.

**Lorelai:** _« Je pense que je vais passer une formidable soirée avec toi, Luke. Merci. »  
_

Elle embrasse Luke.

**Luke:** _« Tu es une femme vraiment incroyable! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Tu veux bien me servir un peu de tarte aux pommes, elle a l'air délicieuse... »_

**Luke:** _« Oui bien sûr! »  
_

Luke va chercher une part de tarte, la met sur une assiette et s'approche de Lorelai.

**Rory:** _« Maman, il faut que tu lui dises... »_

**Luke:** _« Me dire quoi? »_

**Lorelai:** _« Luke... Je suis enceinte... »  
_

Luke, sous le choc, renverse l'assiette à dessert qui se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol.

**Luke:** _« Tu... quoi?! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Je suis enceinte, Luke, de 6 semaines... »_

**Luke:**_ « Je... Tu... euh... c'est... euh... C'est merveilleux Lorelai!!! »  
_

Luke attrape Lorelai dans ses bras et se met à rire.

**Babette, Miss Patty et les autres clients du Café:**_ « Félicitations Lorelai, Luke!! »_

**Lorelai:**_ « Tu as encore cassé de la vaisselle Luke! Bientôt tes clients devront amener leurs propres couverts pour manger ici... »_

**Luke:** _« Oui... Un bébé... »  
_

Lorelai se remet à rire.

**Lorelai:** _« Tu te rends compte que la seule fois ou j'ai cassé une tasse ici, tu n'as pas voulu que je revienne pendant une semaine! »_

**Luke:** _« Oh Lorelai, tu peux casser tout ce que tu veux ici!! Un bébé... Je t'aime! »_

**Lorelai:** _« Je t'aime Luke! »  
_

**...FIN...**

****************************************************************************************************************

_Voilà c'est fini... j'espère que ça vous a plu... Laissez moi un commentaire, ils sont grandement appréciés! Merci! A la prochaine!!_


End file.
